


Mad King

by intotheyhaywoods (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intotheyhaywoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad King Universe. Smutty, a little rough towards the end. Ryan x Reader, slight Ray x Reader at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad King

**Author's Note:**

> When I think Mad King I think Mad like almost Hamlet-esque. So, if you like Mad King Ryan who gets fluffy at the end, this might not be for you. Also, this is my first AH-related fic, so uh…yeah. Enjoy!

You sat on the edge of the fountain, gently skimming your fingertips across the surface of the cool water. The tall walls of shrubbery that made the garden a maze were your only solace for the past few weeks. His icy blue eyes couldn’t find you here, at least for the time being. You watched as your fingers caused ripples throughout the water, destroying the calm, serene pool of moonlight. Just as the Mad King destroyed your town, ruining the calm peace of that day. You heard a shuffling sound, and glanced over your shoulder, noticing a handmaiden moving back towards the castle, no doubt on her way to inform King Ryan of your whereabouts. He’d been upset the past two days that you’d gotten clever at shaking him off and hiding away, and had demanded that if the staff sees you, they should report to him immediately.

Pulling your hand from the water, you stand up, shaking the droplets off and beginning to move further into the maze, nearly tripping on the hem of your fine silk gown and scowling. You were not used to such finery, preferring the feel of your old cotton skirt and blouse that left you free to run through the streets of your town with your friends. You remember to gently kick out your feet as you walk, pushing the skirt in front of you. As you turned a corner, something gripped your elbow, pulling you into the shadows. You squeeze your eyes shut, fearing it was him; that he had finally found you and was going to punish you. The sound of a deep chuckle broke your worry, and your eyes sprang open, finding warm brown eyes smiling down at you instead of the blue ones. 

“Ray!” You gasp, throwing your arms around the young man. He laughs again, folding his arms around your waist squeezing you back. The two of you stay that way for a few moments, neither wanting to let go first. Finally, Ray pulled back, still holding you, but studying your face. “Ray, what are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” he brought a hand up and stroked your cheek with his thumb as you leaned into his palm. “I’ve been worried sick about you. W-We all have, but I…” Ray trailed off. You nodded in understanding. Before the siege, Ray was your betrothed. But the King had absconded with you, making it very clear that you were to be his. 

“I’m okay.” you answered quietly, gazing back into his eyes. “How is everyone back hom-” you stopped yourself. There was no ‘back home’ anymore. Ray let go of you and moved away, peeking around the other end of the leafy wall, before turning back. 

“They’re fine. We’ve found a small settlement not too far from the town. Geoff has us rebuilding and preparing. I’d tell you more but I don’t have much time.” You nod again.

“I’m scared, Ray.” you whisper. Scared because the King had more power than Geoff could ever, scared because the way the King looked at you made you feel something close to what you felt for Ray. That the other night when he had you in his chambers, and his hands were on your waist, lips to your neck, you almost didn’t stop him from going further.

“Don’t worry, nothing will happen to you.” Ray shook his head, gathering you up in his arms and pressing his lips against yours in a searing kiss. Your fingers wound through his hair, his natural scent and that of roses mingling in the air around you, making you dizzy. Ray pulls away slowly, resting his forehead against yours. “I love you.” You nodded gently and raised your lips up to his once more.

“Milady!” a voice called out. “Milady! The King would like to see you. It’s time to come inside.” you pulled away from Ray and turned slightly. 

“I’ll be right there!” you called back. You knew the handmaiden wouldn’t dare come looking for you, lest she get lost in the maze and delay in granting the King’s orders. “You should go, quickly, before someone finds you.” Ray nodded, begrudgingly letting you go and stepping back a few paces into the shadows before turning and taking off. You smoothed your dress and took a deep breath as you walked back towards the fountain, and followed the trail back to the castle doors, where the handmaiden stood, waiting impatiently. 

“You shouldn’t keep the King waiting, Milady.” she tsked as you walked by her. 

“He took me from my home and family, the least he can do is be patient while I grieve.” you reply, moving towards the staircase. She moved to follow, but you turned. “I know where to go. I will tell him you did your job.” she faltered, but gave a small bow and walked off towards the servants wing. You continued your to make your way up the stairs, and after a few turns and a long walk down a staggering hallway, you come to the large double doors. Taking a deep breath, you lift your hand, rapping your knuckles against the wood.

“Come in.” the deep voice was muffled, but it still sent a chill down your spine as you took the handle in your hand and opened the door to his chambers. You close the door softly behind you and face the room, finding him standing next to the large fireplace, a glass of amber liquid in his hand as he stared at the flames.

“My Lord.” you say in greeting, giving a small curtsey as you’ve done every night he’s called you to his chambers. His eyes flicker over to you and he takes a swig from the glass.

“You hide from me.” he said, so low you almost didn’t hear him. He beckoned you closer, and you stood by the chair. “I give you these gowns and jewels and a comfortable room, and yet you go to the garden and hide from me. Are you frightened of me?”

“You kidnapped me while destroying my town.” you say before you can stop yourself. “Am I supposed to regard you warmly, as an old friend?” The King downs the rest of his drink and sets the glass on the mantle, turning fully towards you, circling around you and standing behind. 

“You should regard me as you would any King.” he told you, pulling your long brown hair away from your neck gently, letting his fingers glide down your smooth skin, running over the necklace he’d placed there that morning. “I’ve always like the color of emeralds, but it seems so much better against your skin.” Your breathing picked up as his left hand snaked across the front of your dress, pulling your back against his body. “You drive me mad.” he murmured in your ear. His hot breath on your skin set your cheeks aflame as a small fire started to kindle in your stomach. You felt the King’s lips ghost your neck and you shivered. Your brain was racing, you shouldn’t feel like this. You should only feel like this for Ray. The King felt your body stiffen in hesitation and he sighed, moving away from you. 

“I’ve been patient with you. Longer than I’ve been patient with anyone else.” the King tells you. “If you were anyone else, I would’ve had you by now.”

“And why haven’t you?” you ask before biting your tongue. “I’m sure I wouldn’t have been the first woman you’ve taken.

“True. But the others were always willing.” he informed you with a pointed look.

“And Kings take willingness into consideration these days?” you asked. He stood up and made his way over to you.

“Kings, no.” he murmured softly. “But men…men do.” One of his large hands cupped the side of you face, his callused fingers resting heavily on your skin. His blue eyes shifted from your hazel ones down to your lips a few times, before he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. For someone who had only weeks ago pillaged and murdered, he showed a terrific tenderness with you, a tenderness that allowed you to kiss him back for a moment. His other hand made it’s way to your hip, and held you close to him again. 

“I am betrothed.” you breathe out, pulling away slightly when you remembered how Ray had kissed you almost the same way earlier. You looked into his eyes, seeing a flash of something as he brought his hand up from your hip and grabbed your chin.

“To me.” he told you, staring you down. You gaze back at him and something sparks in you, and you press your lips to his, forgetting about the betrothal, forgetting about Ray, your only thought the hands that were working their way to the back of your dress. Tearing his lips from yours, he spun you around, fingers fumbling as he rushed to untie the strings of your top, and you felt your body relax as the material became loose. He pushed the bodice away from you, and pulled down your skirts, leaving you in the white blouse whose hem fell just below your mid-thigh. Ryan stood back and looked you up and down before shrugging of the jacket and pulling off his undershirt. You watch as he unbuckles his belt, never breaking eye contact with you, as he pushed down his trousers, stepping out of them and your face reddens as you notice he took off his underclothes with them.

“Get on the bed.” he nodded towards it and you do as told. You situated yourself in the center of it the large bed, leaning back against the mountain of pillows as Ryan climbs onto the bed, and over you. You feel the heat radiate off his body and let out a shaky breath. Your place your hands on his arms gently as he moved his face closer, nuzzling his nose against your cheek before pressing his lips to yours again. The tenderness was back, and you melted into the soft blankets on the bed, and he took that as a signal, lowering his body on top of yours. You could feel his member pressing against your thigh and you sighed. Ryan brought a hand up and ran it up your leg slowly, under the blouse, pushing it up and over your breasts. He kissed down your neck, cupping one breast and working his tongue over the other’s nub, then switched around before continuing his kisses down your body, letting out a breathy laugh as his beard tickled your sensitive skin. His callused hands moved up your legs and gently opened them, licking his lips before bending his head down, his tongue teasing her most sensitive parts. You didn’t notice you were holding your breath until you let out a soft moan. 

Ryan smirked up at you and you bit your lip as he slides his arms under your thighs and places his hands on your hips, and dips his head back down, his tongue caressing your folds, circling around your sensitive nub, making you arch your back. You could feel him smirk against you and you unthinkingly reached down and threaded a hand through his golden hair, your nails dragging softly along his scalp. Ryan hummed against you as he sucked on your clit, and your hips bucked. He pressed down on your hips to keep them steady and continued his ministrations, driving you to the edge before he stopped completely making you whimper as he moved back up your body, crashing his lips against yours. Your hands come up and cup his face, pulling him closer as you taste yourself on his lips, your hips raising to grind against his. Ryan grunted and reached down between your bodies, aligning his erection with your entrance and slid himself right in. You broke the kiss, tossing your head back as he slid out again and right back in, down to the hilt, reaching up and taking the white blouse completely off your body and attacking your neck with bites and sucks.

“Fuck, shit!” you cry out as he speeds up his rhythm, and you raise your hips to meet his with every thrust. Your drag your nails down his back as your lips meet in sloppy, heated kisses. You bend your knees, your feet flat on the bed, and Ryan pulls away, using one knee as leverage as he kept pumping into you, and brought another down to your center, rubbing hard and fast on the sensitive nub. He bit his lip in concentration, bringing you right back to the edge before he stopped, staying completely still inside you as the hand that was on your knee encloses around your throat, tight enough that you gasp, but not enough that he’s denying you air.

“You are mine.” he growled out, staring down at you as you writhe underneath him. “Say it.” without a thought, your mouth opens.

“I am yours.” you breath out. A wide smirk appears on his face as his hips resumed their motion, before he paused again, making you groan as he wrapped his arms around your waist, dragging your body upright with his, your arms falling around his shoulders. Ryan snapped his hips up and let your head fall back, rolling your hips to meet every snap. Your fingers threaded into his hair, tugging as he hit that sweet spot. “I-I’m unh!” you cry out as your body begins to shake, orgasm rippling through your body. You clenched your lower half, and Ryan grunted a few times, releasing himself into you while his thrusts became more erratic. After riding out your highs, Ryan continued to hold you upright, kissing your lips a few more times before smiling at you, something different behind this one.

“I saw you.” he murmured softly, bringing up a hand to push away hair from your face. You furrow your brow in confusion. “I saw you and him in the garden. And now he’s seen us.” Ryan nods his head back over his shoulder and you notice the intricate grating on the wall. Of course. Royal chambers always had a grating like that for when the royals married, so the Lords could witness the consummation to time the arrival of an heir. “He’s heard you. You are mine.”

“Oh my god.” you breathe out, realizing what just happened. Ryan just smirks and lets you go tossing you a long robe that you cover up with immediately, and pulling one on himself. He walks over to the grate, giving it a rueful smile. 

“Take him down to the dungeons. There will be an execution in the morning.” he glances back at you, tears running down your face as you realize what’s been done. “After that, a wedding. Get everything prepared once he’s taken care of.” You hear the scuffling of feet and hear muffled grunts from someone trying to break free of tough restraints. You glare over at Ryan as he turns back to you.

“You’re despicable.” you spit at him. Ryan comes back over to the bed and bends over, his face right in front of yours. His blue eyes shining with something sinister.

“I believe they call me the Mad King.” he murmurs. “I have a reputation to live up to.” he moves away, extinguishing a few torches. “You’d better get some sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”


End file.
